The present invention relates to a hydrostatic translation slide support with small supporting surfaces for supporting heavy loads, for example for heavy load transportation systems with a plurality of load applications.
Hydrostatic axial supports or bearings are known which are formed rigid with pressure up to 5 MPa, independently of the massive support shoe articulately mounted as a plate. A supplied pressure fluid flows out through a formed sealing gap. The load floats on this hydrostatic support in a friction-free manner. However, this support has a limited adjusting possibility during load-dependent deformation of the structural parts. The articulately connected spherical connections provided on such a bearing shoe do not eliminate this disadvantage. The flexibility of the support for location-changeable transportation systems with the required structural mass reduction is not sufficient. Rigidity of this support depends upon dynamic conditions of the fluid through-flow of the mass point distribution and the rigidity of the structural elements.
German document DE-OS No. 2,202,381 discloses a hydrostatic support element in which a pocket support which supports an oil pocket via a spherical circular ring surface, is connected with a piston guided in a cylinder and provided with a central oil through opening. The cylinder which has a fine thread on its outer surface is screwed in the support ring and closed by a flange. The oil pocket is easily pre-tensioned relative to the pocket support by means of the through-going screw bore and via an elastic intermediate ring. The disadvantage of this support element is that it is provided only a stationary support and cannot be used for translation movements.